


Finding a Familiar

by orphan_account



Series: The Closet-case/Basement-Dwelling Creeps [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Coming Out, First Date, M/M, living at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could I come back to your place?” Frank smiled, twisting his fingers with Gerard's.</p><p>“Uhh...” Gerard contemplated, thinking of his mom. Thinking of his mom that doesn't know he is gay, her thirty-fucking-five year old closet case son that still lives in her basement. But then he looks back at Frank, at what Frank has just told him, and he can't say no to that. He'll think of what he could say to Frank, he could think of something to avoid his mother, “...sure!” Gerard smiled. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Familiar

Gerard sat at his desk, flicking a pencil between his fingers, hitting the desk repeatedly with the tip and then the rubber. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his drawing to find some lines to add to the cartoon, his eyes couldn't stop themselves from trailing back to the napkin on the right of his desk.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Peeking through his fingers at the numbers on the napkin, Gerard finally got the nerve to pick it up and move to sit on his bed, picking up the phone from the bedside table as he went.

Looking back and forth between the numbers and the keypad, Gerard typed the number out, bringing the phone to his ear. Listening to the dial tone Gerard chewed on his finger nail while starring at a random corner of the room.

“Hello?” a voice answered and Gerard had a mini panic attack in thinking that the guy at the coffee shop had given him the wrong number.

“Uh... Hi, is this Frank?” Gerard asked, quickly looking down to check that this was Frank, and that he did just say Frank, even though he had been thinking of that name all day long.

The voice on the other end of the line seemed to get nervous as well as they replied, “Uh, yeah...” there was a quick pause as he gulped, “Is this Gerard?” Frank whispered back into the phone.

Gerard nodded, and then upon realising Frank couldn't see him, he replied with a quick 'yeah'. Gerard waited for Frank to say something, and then realised that he was the one to phone him. “Uh yeah, you- you gave me your number earlier, and I was wondering if you were interested in maybe going out tonight?” Fuck, fuck fuck, Gerard chanted in his head. He was meant to say tomorrow, now Frank was going to think he was a desperate sad loser.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Frank said, his voice conveying sounds of bashfulness, as if he was twisting left and right, twirling his hair.

“Okay, well... do you want to go for pizza or something? I could come pick you up at seven?” Gerard asked, eyes now roaming the room for where he thinks he may have left his car keys.

“No!” Frank spat immediately, “No, no that's fine. We could meet by the coffee shop. There's a good pizza place round the corner from there.” Frank tried to cover up his panic, trying to speak calmly.

“Okay, seven by the coffee shop,” Gerard smiled, “goodbye.” but Frank had already hung up.

Gerard flopped back onto his bed, smiling up at the ceiling, he had a date. A date with a really cute guy he met had talked with at the coffee shop for weeks.

Hearing a knock on his door, Gerard sat up calling a 'come in'. Smiling, Gerard's mom Donna poked her head around the door, “Just putting some washing in, got anything to go in this load?” Donna asked, making her way over to the washing machine in the corner of Gerard's room – his mom's basement.

Gerard huffed, “No mom, I can do my own washing,” he blushed looking down to his bed sheets and smoothing out the rolled up corner of the covers.

“So how was work today? Did you get a look at any apartments?” Donna asked, emptying the hamper into the machine.

“Work was okay, I've nearly finished inking the final scene and then we can just add the finishing touches.” Gerard said, looking back over to his desk at all the work he still has to do.

'Mhm' Donna nodded, knowing full well that Gerard had avoided the other question because he hadn't even tried to find somewhere else to live. “Well, your brother and Alicia are coming over tomorrow for dinner, so maybe they can help you find a place.” Donna sighed, cradling the empty hamper to her hip and turning around again to face Gerard with a sigh. “What do you fancy for dinner? I'm thinking pasta, I wanna make something simple.”

“Yeah, pasta,” Gerard nodded absent-mindedly, thinking about how much Mikey has already done with his life, moved out, got married, became manager of a record label. What had Gerard done? At the age of 35, all he had done was get a job at inking comics, living in his mothers basement.

Hearing Donna walk back up the stairs Gerard ran across his room to the door, “Wait mom, I forgot, I'm not going to be here for dinner.”

Donna turned around with a smile on her face, “Yeah? Have you got a date Gerard?”.

Gerard guffawed and blushed, “No! I- A few guys in work are going out to watch the- the football game, and said I could go too.” Gerard gulped, looking up to see Donna's smile widen.

“Okay, do you want me to save you some pasta for when you get home?” Donna knew Gerard was lying, he didn't like football and there wasn't even a game on tonight, let alone the fact that Donna knows her son better than she thinks her son knows himself.

“Yeah, thanks mom,” Gerard smiled, going back into his room to find some clothes to wear for tonight.

 

Frank and Gerard met each other at the coffee shop as planned at seven on the dot, both arriving from different directions. After walking to the pizzeria and getting two takeaway large pizza's, they made their way to Frank's car and drove around for somewhere to eat.

They ended up at the top of a hill, sitting on the hood of Frank's car as they looked out over Belleville. Eating their pizza in silence, they would every now and then catch the other looking at each other, and then turn away to blush into the night.

“So um... what type of job do you have?- I mean... do you have a job, because y'know, if you don't, that's fine, I-” Gerard rambled, waving a slice of pizza around and starring in horror at his hands as he continued to talk rubbish.

Frank laughed, placing one hand on Gerard's leg before quickly moving it back, “No, that's cool. I work in a music shop on the high street. Recently promoted to manager.” Frank smiled, nodding to Gerard, “Do you?... Have a job?”

Gerard smiled, trying to chew a bite of pizza faster so that he could answer Frank, “Mmm... yeah,” Gerard coughed slightly in his haste to chew the stringy cheese, “Yeah, I work for the graphics and computer place on 5th street.”

Frank's eyes shinned, “Yeah, yeah, I remember you saying something about that a few weeks ago. Something about that new comic 'Adventure of The Dolphin' or something?”

“Yeah, 'Adventure of The Manatee', we've nearly finished the first series of them.” Gerard smiled, happy that Frank had remembered that from a fleeting conversation on comics they had two and a half weeks ago.

The silence stretched out, the pair just looking at each other. Frank smiled, looking from Gerard's eyes to his lips, eyes flickering between the two before he leaned forward to meet Gerards lips half way. Frank moving his hands to stroke up and down Gerard's arms.

Gerard fluttered his hands between them, patting any space that wasn't pizza covered so that he could lean his weight forward and bring his other hand up to Frank's neck, holding him close.

Slowly, they moved their lips together, taking it in turns to clasp each others bottom lips in their mouth. When Frank licked across Gerards bottom lip, he gasped, fingers tightening their hold on the hair at the back of Franks head as he began to lick into his mouth, tongue rubbing against Gerards tongue.

There they sat like a couple of teenagers, when in fact Frank was only five years younger than Gerard. Moaning, Frank pushed the pizza boxes up onto the cars windshield so that he could scoot forward to straddle Gerard's lap. “This okay?” Frank asked, leaning his forehead against Gerards, feeling their panting breath against each others lips.

Gerard nodded, and then leant forward into Frank's lips again, sucking on his tongue and running his hands down Franks back, curling his fingers around his ass and hitching their hips closer together.

Frank moaned, leaning his head back, open for Gerard to run his tongue over the various splashes of colour tattooed on his neck. Nipping with his teeth before sucking the skin between his lips.

“Wanna do this in the car? It'd be comfier.” Frank whispered up into the sky, head still tipped back, fingers tangled in Gerards black shoulder length hair.

Without another word, the left over pizza was on the dashboard steaming up the front of the car, while Gerard and Frank were steaming up the back.

Frank still straddling Gerard hips, they rocked together, the friction of their jeans just enough to take off the edge. Frank couldn't seen to choose a position he liked, his arms flailing between gripping onto headrests, the roof of the car, and the steamy window behind Gerard's head. Finally Frank couldn't miss Gerard's lips any more. Lying horizontally across the back seat, Frank could kick off the floor and push off the car door, moving his hips with the help of Gerard's guiding hands.

“I've wanted you like this for weeks,” Frank whimpered, mouthing at the sweat on Gerard's neck as it vibrated with a moan.

“I've wanted you since I first saw you months ago but never had the courage to even speak to you,” Gerard moaned, fingers pushing further into the flesh of Frank's hips.

The car rocked with their thrusts, and then moved against them when they sped up faster than what the car could keep up with. “Gonna come. Gerard. Gonna come!” Frank whined biting his lips around Gerards neck.

Gerard's eyebrows creased as he could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, suddenly glad that Frank couldn't see his face. “So hot. So, so hot.” Gerard moaned to Frank who with a few long hard thrusts had come in his pants against Gerard's crotch. Letting go of his tension Gerard thrust his hips up to Frank causing him to whimper as Gerard came, a long strangled moan cutting into the new silence.

After lying like that for a few minutes, they got back into the front of the car, giggling at each other whenever they caught each others eyes. They then spent a few minutes leaning over the handbreak, mouths caught in a sloppy kiss. Then another few minutes trying to get comfy despite the fact that they both had soggy underwear. Gerard even summoned the courage to place his hand over Frank's thigh on the drive back to where he had parked his own car near the coffee shop.

Pulling up behind it next to the curb, they both sat starring awkwardly out the front of the windscreen, Gerard only realising then that his hand was still on Frank's leg. When he went to remove it, Franks hand snatched out and grabbed it, turning it over, palm up and running his fingers over the lines. “I haven't dated in so long,” Gerard spoke, clearing his throat and looking down at their hands, “I've never even been in a long-term relationship... nothing longer than two months anyway,” Gerard laughed, “God! I sound like such a loser right now.”

“No, you're not a loser. I'm kinda in the same boat y'know. I haven't really done anything like this,” Frank grips his hand tighter, “haven't done this for about seven years, I-”

Gerard frowned, Frank was nervous on the phone sometimes, but he was confident. He was attractive, and he had the nicest personality Gerard had ever met. “Why?” He asked, sure he hadn't really been with anyone since he was in college, but that was because Gerard couldn't deal with the stress of it any more, didn't see the need to be with anyone intimately when he wasn't even happy with himself fully.

Frank sighed, “I had a girlfriend for, like, six years. I knew her when we were in kindergarten. Best friends you know. Started dating in high school, she dropped out of state college for me, we got a shitty little apartment together. You know... I can remember thinking 'she's the one, I am going to marry this girl one day'. Then out of the blue she just didn't come home,” Frank was frowning at their hands, “I looked for her, took out a police report for a missing person. I still have no idea what happened to her. Did she get kidnapped? Did she run away from me? The worst thing is not knowing. I've gotten to the stage where I just want to know if she is alive... if she's happy. Thats all I want for her.” Frank smiled, now twiddling Gerard's fingers. “And then time passed, and without really noticing my life passing me, I'm thirty years old, blurring life between work, getting drunk, and one-night-stands.”

Gerard didn't know what to say. Gerard always knew Frank was beautiful, but opening up like that? Gerard doubts Frank does that with many people, and getting an insight to Frank, to his feelings, is just so beautiful.

“Not that I want you to be a one-nighter though,” Frank smiled up at Gerard, the pain still in his eyes, but not as strong as what it would have been seven years ago, “Could I come back to your place?” Frank smiled, twisting his fingers with Gerard's.

“Uhh...” Gerard contemplated, thinking of his mom. Thinking of his mom that doesn't know he is gay, her thirty-fucking-five year old closet case son that still lives in her basement. But then he looks back at Frank, at what Frank has just told him, and he can't say no to that. He'll think of what he could say to Frank, he could think of something to avoid his mother, “...sure!” Gerard smiled. Fuck.

Gerard drove back to his mom's house, Frank following behind in his own. Pulling into the drive, he instructed Frank to park out of view from the house 'because the neighbours get pissy' – yeah right Gerard you paranoid shit.

Walking round to meet Frank, he quickly whispered, “My house mate doesn't know i'm gay, is it all right if we just sneak you down to my room?” Gerard asked, gulping loudly.

“You should just tell him, I could help you tell him now if you like?” Gerard cringed at having to tell his house-mate/mom that he was gay, and maybe it was enough to convince Frank, “Yeah, okay. I'll be a fucking ninja, anything to get me out of these pants.” Frank winced, pulling the material away from his crotch.

Walking back around the corner of the street to the house, Gerard dragged Frank around the back of the house to the kitchen door they left unlocked. Slowly opening it, Gerard pointed to the door at the top of the basement stairs. Frank slowly tiptoed around the kitchen table like a fucking five year old, holding his nose to stop himself giggling.

“I'll be down in two minutes!” Gerard whispered holding up two fingers just for good measure. Frank nodded and began creeping down the stairs.

Gerard sighed in relief, and loudly shut the kitchen door to make sure he didn't sound suspicious. Noticing the bowl of pasta his mom left cooling for him, Gerard plastered a smile on his face and made to search for the woman herself.

First looking in the TV room, then making his way upstairs. He wasn't going to shout out 'mom' now was he? Searching the spare room, then knocking lightly on his mothers room and taking a peek, he still couldn't find her.  
Walking to the upstairs bathroom was when things clicked. The stripped bed in the spare bedroom for Mikey visiting tomorrow, the missing hamper in the bathroom, and the fact that the door leading to the basement was propped open with the ironing board. The one and only basement in the house. The basement he just sent Frank down to which also has the household washing machine and dryer. Shit.

Maybe he could just leave now and never come back, never tell anyone, start again,- but then Gerard remembered what Frank had said, about his last relationship ending in exactly the same why. Fuck.

With a shaky breath, Gerard pulled the string to the bathroom light and began making his way downstairs, waving his hands around his head and mumbling back and forth between himself at how stupidly reckless he was being tonight.

With a quick pause and an intake of breath at the top of the basement stairs, Gerard stared angrily at the ironing board as if it was all their fault. Stupid inanimate objects.

Walking down the stairs, the quiet mumbling ceased as they heard advancing footsteps. Keeping his gaze to the floor, Gerard stood by the door, the entrance to his room. The silence was deafening, as the three of them stood there, waiting for someone, anyone to speak.

Donna was the one to cut the silence, clearing her throat for Gerard to look up, he came face to face with her raised eyebrow, Frank standing next to her with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. “Want to introduce us Gerard?” Donna asked, hand on hip.

Gerard's hands fidgeted from his sides, to behind his back, to clasped, to folded across his chest, and then back down to his sides again, picking at the seam at the side of his jeans. “Uh, Mom, Frank. Frank, Donna.” Gerard rushed out, rubbing his face with his hands as if trying to think of a way out of this.

“Frank says you've been on a date tonight.” Donna says, smiling at Frank as he returns another.

Gerards mouth flies open in disbelief looking between his mother and Frank as he shrugs and smirks. “We didn't go on a date!” Gerard exclaims, his voice squeaky. Looking to Frank whos face dropped.

“Gerard!” His mom shouts in embarrassment for making Frank feel unwanted.

Gerard stumbles over his words, “No,- wait,- yeah it was a date Frank, of course it was I-” blushing from his cheeks down to his chest, Gerard didn't know where to look, what to say, or what to do.

“Well then, if thats all, I'll be up in the kitchen ironing these sheets. There's enough pasta up there for the both of you if you are hungry. And just remember that I need to come down here in half an hour to collect the other laundry.” Donna spoke, smiling at Frank before turning to carry a basket of fresh linen upstairs, frowning – yet smiling - at Gerard as she passed.

When they both heard the door closing at the top of the stairs, Frank made his way over to a desk of draws at one side of the room, “You could of just said you were a closet-case that lived at your mom's,” Frank smiled, pulling the top drawer open and smiling over at Gerard.

“How much of a pathetic loser would I be then? And who said I was a closet-case?” Gerard asked, toe-ing his shoes off and kicking them at the wall next to the door, before huffing his hair out of his face and crossing his arms.

“Not that much of a loser,” Frank said, digging through the contents of the drawer, “if it makes you feel any better, I still live at home with my mom,” Frank smiled up at Gerard blushing, pulling out a pair of underwear, “mind if I wear these?” Frank asked, throwing one to Gerard when he asked for a pair too, “but at least my mom knows I am bisexual, I told her that shit when I was like... sixteen. It's what most people do. Not wait until they get caught at thirty five,” Frank laughed to make sure Gerard knew he was joking, “and anyway, I knew you didn't tell your mom because, a – she was shocked to see me; though that could possibly be because someone other than her son was in the house, but due to the fact that she seemed very accepting when I told her I was your boyfriend, meant that she probably already assumed you were gay, and b -,”

Gerard's brain was scrambling, probably not helped by the fact that Frank was now completely half naked in front of him, changing into new underwear, “Wait, what? Boyfriend?” Gerard asked, forcing himself to look away from Frank's dick as he cleaned himself.

Frank smiled, looking up to Gerard, “Well, yeah, I was going to ask, but...” Gerard nodded out a yes and Frank beamed a smile, “yeah anyway... and b – your face when you saw me and your mom was a priceless coming-out-of-the-closet-...-kinda moment, don't cha think?” Frank smiled, pulling up his recently discarded skinny black jeans. “Now hurry up and change your boxers, unless you wanna go all crusty. I really fancy some of your mom's pasta.”

Gerard watched as Frank flopped backwards onto the double bed, leaning up on his elbows to look at Gerard.

Gerard had other ideas, turning to face the wall opposite Frank as he changed, only giving Frank the view of his ass, although Frank wasn't going to complain. “You said you live with your mom?” Gerard asked, trying to brake the awkwardness in the room as he shuffled his boxers off his hips.

“Yeah, not really out of choice though. I mean, I've been in and out of apartments and houses and such, had the usual falling out with friends, being kicked out, whatever. My parents always had a room for me for free so I kinda kept going back to them. Then a couple years ago, my Dad got sick. I moved back to help my folks out, give 'em a lending hand. Turns out it was some kind of tumour. We scratched up as much money as we could to pay the hospital bills. Then when my dad passed, me and my mom barely had enough money, and if I leave to go live on my own again, I wouldn't have enough money to help my mom out, and she wouldn't be able to pay the bills on the house, and man, she loves that house... So what else is there to do?” Frank sighed. Shrugging his shoulders in the best way he could considering the position he was in.

Gerard turned around, zipping his pants up while walking to sit next to Frank on the bed.  
“I'm sorry to hear about your dad. About the real reason behind you living with your mom. It makes me sound like a brat.” Gerard frowned, linking his fingers with Frank.

“I don't want you to pity me,” Frank said, sitting up, “and I don't want you to think badly of yourself for staying home. There's nothing wrong with familiarity.” Frank smiled, cupping Gerard's cheek and then wrapping his arms around him in a sure hug. “Pasta?” Frank smiles, leaning back to peck Gerard on the cheek.

Standing up, Frank linked his fingers with Gerard's dragging them up the stairs. Donna was folding a sheet when they came in, “Do you need a hand folding that Ms Way?” Frank asked, dropping Gerard's hand, to go and help Donna. She smiled a thank you, while folding the corners, raising an eyebrow at Gerard, as if he should be the one helping her.

Gerard pointed towards the bowl of pasta putting it in the microwave, as if that was an excuse enough to not help with the laundry.

Sitting side by side at the table, Frank and Gerard dug into their meal, “God, this is delicious Ms Way,” Frank smiled at her as she began packing up the ironing board.

Donna giggled, placing a hand on her chest, “Oh, Thank you Frank, please, call me Donna,”. Great. Gerard thought. His mom has a school girl crush on Frank now, how fucking fantastic.

When she made her way downstairs to get the last load of washing, Frank turned to Gerard with a smirk, “I wonder why we're so hungry after eating that pizza,” Frank winked, causing Gerard to blush and swot at his leg under the table with a 'shh shh'.

When the plates were clean, and after Frank and Gerard had made up the spare bed, Donna smiled at them both, “Thank you. You staying to meet Mikey tomorrow Frank?” Donna smiled.

Frank looked at Gerard, “Mikey, my brother, you can stay if you want?” Gerard blushed, not even worried about coming out to Mikey.

Frank smiled, and agreed, saying good-night to Donna, and following Gerard back downstairs to the basement where he phoned his mom telling her not to worry and that he would phone tomorrow.

With the lights off, Gerard and Frank stripped to their boxers and snuggled under the covers together, “You don't think this is going too fast do you?” Gerard whispered in the dark.

“Not it you don't think it is. I haven't been in a relationship for years, but I know it has never felt this right before.” Frank sighed, nestling his head under the covers, his head under Gerard's arm, head on his chest. And that is how they fell asleep. The best sleep they have ever had.

 

It was such a good night, that they slept right through the majority of the morning. And continued to sleep as feet pounded down the stairs. What woke them up was a body flopping down next to Gerard, “Wakey wakey motherfucker!” the voice shouted, loud and obnoxious.

Gerard groaned, rubbing his face before looking at his brother. As another set of feet came pounding down the stairs revealing Alicia who came and sat down at the end of the bed, causing the lump under the covers which was Frank, to mutter a throaty 'ow'.

Revealing himself slowly, first with tattooed knuckles, then whole sleeves of mismatching colour; Frank sat up, the covers pooling at his waist, revealing his chest piece for the first time to Gerard in the dim light which leaked through the basement windows.

“Woah hey,” Mikey quickly scrambled from lying on his stomach to scoot down to the corner of the bed. Looking between his brother and this stranger as if to ask if they were naked. To which Gerard answered with a shake of his head.

“Um, this is Frank,” Gerard smiled, sitting up slightly on his elbows, but not enough for the covers to slip off his chest, “Frank, this is my brother Mikey, and his Wife Alicia.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Frank smiled, yawning and leaning forward with his hand to shake Mikey's back strongly, and then the same with Alicia.

Alicia was smiling back, but Mikey looked intimidated. Sure he guessed his brother was gay, but not gay for scary tattooed looking guys with multiple facial piercings.

“Lunch is ready!” Donna shouted down from the kitchen, making everyone perk up at the prospect of food.

“Thank god! I am starved!” Frank giggled, pulling back the covers and jumping out of bed, smiling as he made his way to walk up the stairs.

Mikey looked less nervous when he noted that Frank being a good four inches shorter than him, would make the if-you-ever-hurt-my-brother-speech much easier to believe.


End file.
